<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time, Last Night by TheLovelyMissLemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189178">First Time, Last Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyMissLemon/pseuds/TheLovelyMissLemon'>TheLovelyMissLemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Minor Jumin Route Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Vaginal Sex, mild orgasm denial, so sweet this shit will give you a toothache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyMissLemon/pseuds/TheLovelyMissLemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing that this was your last night together has made you more restless than ever.<br/>Don't even bother trying to sleep, it's not going to happen. </p><p>This is a piece i wrote a hot minute ago for a mysme ask blog i made</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time, Last Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You changed position again, attempting to get comfortable as you tried to fall asleep. Jumin said that he would finally let you go home tomorrow, but why did you feel so uneasy? You should be happy to go home. So, why did you feel a lingering ache in your chest? </p><p>You rolled over again to face Jumin as he slept peacefully beside you. You studied his beautiful features. He was so perfect. From his expertly tousled hair to the delicate softness of his lips. You sighed to yourself, the ache in your chest growing deeper. </p><p>Jumin’s eyelids twitched slightly before he slowly opened his eyes. Your heart fluttered as he looked at you, a small smile on his lips. His smile quickly faded as if he realized that tonight would be the last night the two of you would spend together. </p><p>“Are you having trouble sleeping?” he asked softly, his hushed deep voice was the only sound that could be heard in the quiet penthouse. </p><p>You nodded gingerly, feeling guilty that you might have woken him up. He gave you a sympathetic smile. You were so precious… He went to move his arm, but he hesitated. </p><p>“Is it… alright if I touch you?” he asked sincerely. You smiled, and nodded again. </p><p>He placed his hand on your waist, sliding it around your torso to the center of your back before pulling you closer to him. The smile never left your lips as you buried your face into his chest.  He ran his hand up and down your body, slowly gliding his fingers up between your shoulder blades and then all the way down to the base of your spine to try and soothe you to sleep… but it was having a different effect on you, one that he did not intend, but would not regret. </p><p>You slid one of your legs atop of his, comfortably tangling your legs together with his. You also splayed your fingers on his chest, slowly being enveloped by his warmth.</p><p>Your small touches seemed to be working… You could feel the intense pounding of Jumin’s heartbeat against your fingertips as you traced lazy patterns on his clothed chest. </p><p>Jumin took in a shaky, deep breath as if to calm himself, but you couldn’t be sure. You smiled to yourself regardless, loving the effect you have on him. </p><p>You nuzzled into his chest, pretending to get more comfortable. You remembered how he said that he would not be able to hold back if you teased him… so you decided to tease him more. </p><p>The finger you were tracing against his chest began to wander lower, drawing slow circles against his stomach. </p><p>His body stiffened, not sure how to react to the attention that you were giving him. </p><p>Your finger traced lower, dragging along the small area of exposed skin right above the hem of his pants. You could feel his stomach muscles twitch under your touch. </p><p>His hand stopped stroking your spine. His palm pressed gently against your back, now rubbing small warm circles below your shoulder blades. </p><p>You exhaled a sigh, loving the feeling of his seemingly chaste touches. He tilted his head down and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. His lips lingering there for a moment before pulling away.</p><p>You pulled away from him as well, but just enough for you to look into his eyes, your fingers daring to move lower any second. He stared back at you, his expression was desperate. His lips were slightly parted, begging to be kissed. oh god… You wanted him so badly. </p><p>“Jumin…” you whispered softly, your lips inching closer to his. </p><p>You could see Jumin swallow hard as you spoke his name. He lifted his hand off of your back and delicately cradled your face, stroking your soft skin with his thumb.</p><p>You were both still for a moment, just staring into each other’s eyes.  You could hear your own heartbeat as you anticipated his next move.</p><p>Kiss me.</p><p>You didn’t know if you thought it or said it out loud, but that did not matter anymore. </p><p>Jumin leaned in, capturing your lips with his. As soon as your mouths parted, you dove right back in for more. He was so soft, so gentle. It felt as if he was holding back or too afraid to go any farther. </p><p>Your hand slid lower, pressing against his hardening member through the thin fabric of his pants.</p><p>Jumin inhaled sharply, his entire body flinching at your touch. </p><p>He broke the kiss, his lip quivering and his breath becoming labored as you continued to stroke him softly. </p><p>“(y/n)…” his voice was breathy, and so quiet that it was barely audible. The way he said your name fanned the fire within you, “are you sure you want this?” </p><p>“Yes,” you basically whispered into his mouth. It sounded more like a beg than you had intended, but you didn’t care. </p><p>You dipped your hand into his waistband, delicately wrapping your fingers around his cock. It felt hot against your fingers as you slowly stroked him without having his pants in the way. </p><p>Jumin hovered over you. He placed his hands on either side of your head for support as he leaned down to kiss you again, deeper this time. His tongue slid past your lips, caressing your tongue with his. </p><p>You whimpered against his mouth, his actions having a drastic effect on you. </p><p>He softly stroked your hair behind your ear before snaking his hand behind your head, holding you closer so his tongue could go deeper into your mouth. </p><p>You whined when he pulled away, your mouth feeling empty without his lips on yours. But you didn’t complain as he moved lower.</p><p>He began kissing his way down to your neck, making your toes curl as he sucked on your sensitive skin. </p><p>He gave an experimental bite…</p><p>A small noise escaped your throat as his teeth sunk into your flesh.  It was slightly painful, but it felt absolutely delicious. You wanted him to do it more.</p><p> You unintentionally gripped his cock tighter.</p><p>Jumin gasped, his mouth leaving your neck. He breathed heavily into your ear as he reached down to pull your hand off of him.</p><p>“If you do that.. I won’t last much longer…” he whispered  in your ear, kissing your neck once again as he slid his hand down your torso and between your legs. </p><p>Jumin smiled when you gasped at his touch, placing a sweet kiss on your cheek as he watched your expressions. </p><p>Your breath got caught in your throat when he pushed harder, your bottom lip unconsciously sliding between your teeth.</p><p>You could feel the knot inside you tightening with every move of his fingers. Close. You were getting so close. </p><p>“J-jumin… ah-! yes..!” your voice was a whisper as you neared climax, but it sounded loud compared to the serenity of the atmosphere. </p><p>“I’m sorry my love..” he stated regretfully as he took his fingers away of you. </p><p>You let out a pathetic whimper at the loss of his touch.  You panted heavily. You could feel yourself practically throbbing. You were so close… so close. You wanted to cum so badly.</p><p>You grabbed the back of his head with both of your hands and pulled him down into a desperate kiss as he began to pull down your bottoms. You lifted your hips off of the bed to help him as he slid them off of you. </p><p>You could hear your heartbeat in your ears… you were nervous, excited, and so in love with Jumin that it hurt. You wanted this.. you needed this…</p><p>He positioned himself at your entrance, but he froze for a moment. He looked into your eyes… he was filled with so much love and passion that you felt a warmth spread through your entire body just by looking into his eyes. </p><p>“I love you (y/n)… I love you so much.”  He kissed your lips softly before slowly sliding inside of you, pushing all the way in as he buried his face in your neck.</p><p>Your breath was stuck in your throat. You clutched onto him desperately, your nails digging into his back. You slowly exhaled the breath you didn’t mean to hold. </p><p>With a small roll of his hips, you began to melt. He caressed parts of you that you didn’t even know existed. </p><p>“O-oh my god Jumin-!” you said breathlessly. </p><p>He groaned in response, snapping his hips against yours again. You accidentally moaned into his ear.</p><p>With every move he made, you could feel his sincerity. He was in love with you, and he wanted to make sure that you knew it.  </p><p>He found a steady pace, making you moan every time his hips connected to yours. You held onto him, your chest squishing against his due to the closeness of your bodies. </p><p>He felt like heaven.</p><p>Jumin panted heavily in your ear, his ragged breaths only making you want him more. The knot in your abdomen grew tighter. You weren’t sure how much longer you could last.</p><p>“J-jumin-!” </p><p>You were so entranced by his thrusts, you didn’t notice his right hand had slid between your bodies. He mercilessly rubbed small circles around your clit as his pace quickened. He must be close too. </p><p>He leaned his weight on his left hand as he hovered over you slightly to look into your eyes. Your eyelids felt impossibly heavy, but you fought to keep them open in order to hold his intense gaze. </p><p>Your back arched, your hips moving to meet Jumin’s thrusts as he pushed harder against your clit. </p><p>In one final thrust, your orgasm rippled through you, sending delicious electric shocks of pleasure throughout your exhausted body. Your walls contracted around Jumin.</p><p>“A-ah!” Jumin choked back a moan as he quickly pulled out of you, releasing his cum all over your stomach, decorating your skin with brilliant streaks of white. </p><p>It took a moment for Jumin to come back to his senses. He blinked a few times while desperately trying to catch his breath. </p><p>He glanced down at your tummy, looking guilty as he saw what he had done.</p><p>“My apologies (y/n)… I made such a mess,” he looked up at your face, “perhaps a shower is in order?” </p><p>You took a deep breath, sighing blissfully as you exhaled. </p><p>“Only if you join me,” you teased. Jumin leaned closer to you, your faces mere inches apart. He kissed your lips delicately.</p><p>“I would be more than happy to.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>damn did i seriously write that? that was p cute! I just uncovered this while going through some old stuff. I wrote this maybe 4 years ago ngl. I love(d) mystic messenger so much man, like I got a boyfriend (that i love more than anyone i've ever loved before) but if Saeyoung or Saeran slid into my DMs i'd be gone so fuckken fast yo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>